


Waking up with Jimin

by minakim



Series: Waking Up With Jimin [1]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Sunbae relationship, smutty fluff, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t happen as often as I’d like, but every once in a while, I find myself waking up with Jimin.  We take whatever opportunities we can to be together discreetly.  The dark of night and early morning at my place are all we have outside of passing glances and polite conversation in the halls at work. ...But, no matter what, waking up with Jimin means mind-blowing morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with Jimin

It doesn’t happen as often as I’d like, but every once in a while, I find myself waking up with Jimin.

It doesn’t matter what happened between us the night before, waking up with Jimin means mind-blowing morning sex. Sometimes, when we find the opportunity to be together, we’re so exhausted from our workday we’ll just cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Sometimes we’ll engage in the guilty pleasure of watching a movie on TV, which we inevitably never see to the end, and have to drag our sleepy selves from the sofa and off to bed. Sometimes we’ll skip dinner in favor of playful rolling between the sheets, pillow talk, being goofy, giggling together and making out. Sometimes we’ll fuck like animals in heat until the wee hours of the morning. Eventually though, we succumb to sleep. But, no matter what, waking up with Jimin means mind-blowing morning sex.

We met at work. I’m a choreographer and dancer for the same entertainment company. I ended up collaborating with his head choreographer on one of their music videos. When rehearsals started, Jimin and I hit it off immediately. Similar personalities. We both are completely dedicated to our work. We both have great passion for dancing and performing. We laugh at the same ridiculous things. We joke around in similar ways. We’re both pretty easy going and friendly. It was comfortable working with him right from the start.

I think we both felt an attraction to each other right away too, but for professional reasons we tried to keep our feelings at bay. Rehearsals were to go on for weeks. As the days passed, I noticed myself stealing glances at Jimin whenever we had some downtime during practice, whenever we had a quick meal break, just whenever; whenever he was near and we weren’t actually rehearsing. And often I caught him glancing back at me.

Then he started playing with me the way he plays when the cameras are on, which is most of the time. He’d flash me a wink and sexy smile. He’d make sure I was looking at him and close his eyes and drag his tongue between his lips. He was driving me crazy. I decided I had to say something to him.

Finally, one late night after a particularly long day of dance rehearsals, I asked to speak to Jimin alone under the guise of going over some parts of the routine that I wanted him to work on with Jin and Namjoon when he had the chance. We went to an empty conference room and I shut the door. When I turned around Jimin was standing so close, I almost ran into him. He pushed me backwards into the door and kissed me. I pushed him off quietly hissing, “You little shit. You can’t do that. And you have to stop with these teasing looks and playing around. I’m a noona to you, and also your sunbae you know…”

“Then be my sunbae outside of dance rehearsal, outside of work… Everyone’s leaving. We’ll stay and say we’re practicing longer. Then take me back to your place tonight. Teach me other things and I’ll call you sunbae all night long.”

I can’t remember how we managed leaving the building and making the short walk to my apartment. My mind was simultaneously hazy and giddy. I was exhausted from the long day, but excitedly fueled on pure adrenaline. Did I think this was the best thing to do, no. Did I want this to happen, yes. I was full of conflict, but it was too late to turn back, I was already turning the key to my apartment door.

The second the door closed behind us, Jimin had me pinned up against the wall giving me “that look” and breathing heavily against my neck. We both wanted this; we both wanted each other. I let him kiss me as he pleased, there, against the wall, responding to his lead. When we finally paused to catch our breath, I took him by the hand, we kicked off our shoes, and I led him to my bedroom. The rest of the night I spent showing him what I liked, doing to him what I liked, asking him what he wanted and what felt good to him. It was a whole different kind of practice that night.

After only a couple of hours of sleep, my alarm went off, and I found myself waking up with Jimin. He was leaning against my side; an arm and a leg comfortably draped over me. He groaned at the initial sound of the blaring alarm. Then he gave me a squeeze, pushed himself on top of me, grinding his hips and his good-morning erection between my thighs and whispered, “Hey sunbae, let’s have another go, before we have to go.” And that was the first time waking up with Jimin.

Rehearsals continued. The music video was shot. The routine would become part of their stage performances, but I no longer was required to work with them. In fact, I’d already begun working on choreography for another group within the company. But we found our ways to get together whenever we could. He always comes over to my place. He has to, he lives with six other guys, there’s no privacy there. We had to enlist the help and beg the secrecy of Jin and Namjoon to cover for Jimin whenever he’d sneak away for the night. So far it seems to be working.

 

I really enjoy waking up with Jimin. I can always sense when he starts to stir in the morning. No matter which direction we’re facing, he’ll press up against me and snuggle into me with his whole body making sure to grind his morning stiffness into my body somewhere. I always respond with a sleepy giggle and a light moan. Then comes the gentle touch of his hands and a caress up and down my arm, or my torso, or the side of my face; and I’ll turn into him slightly knowing that his next move will determine how the morning goes.

Yeah, his next move tells me his mood. It could be slow and deliberate, full of controlled passion, where he wants to draw our morning time out together and skip breakfast. Or it could be abrupt and desperate where he quickly rips off any clothes I may have been wearing to sleep and wants to try things that work us into a sweat requiring us to shower before we can leave. Or he might feel very dominating and pin my hands above my head with one hand, cover my mouth with the other, and begin whispering all the things he’s going to do to me in my ear, causing me to heat up and writhe before he even touches me…

Then he’ll kiss me in a way that matches his mood. His soft full lips taking their time to nibble and press light kisses on my lips, ears, and down my neck and on to other parts of my body. Or he’ll force my mouth open with his probing tongue; and willfully pull my neck from behind, arching it toward him so he can ravage it with bites and suction – enough to make me moan but not leave any marks. 

No matter his mood, the sex is mind-blowing. He’s a quick learner, very dedicated and professional. I really appreciate that and as his sunbae I’m very proud of him too.

We take whatever opportunities we can to be together discreetly. The dark of night and early morning at my place are all we have outside of passing glances and polite conversation in the halls at work.

I don’t know how long this relationship of ours will last. For now, I’m just enjoying the fact that, tomorrow morning, I’m waking up with Jimin.


End file.
